Lights Out Narutos Revenge
by TheSecondHokage
Summary: This story is about Naruto not passing the test at the ninja accademy and leaving the village with the sacred scroll with secrets about the leaf village sealed be the First Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Light's Out:Naruto's Revenge Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I JUST DO THIS FOR FUN.**

"Hey look,its Naruto." Ino said.

"He is the worst student in the class." Sakura said.

"Let's go make fun of him." Ino suggested.

"Good idea." Sakura said.

Both girls walk over to Naruto and say.

"Hey Naruto,don't even bother coming to take the test next week,you will just fail." Ino said.

"Why do you always have to make fun of me." Naruto said.

"Because its what we do." Both girls said at the same time.

"Just don't start crying when you don't pass Naruto." Ino said.

"You two are the ones going to cry when I pass and you two don't." Naruto said.

"Pfft,in your dreams Naruto." Ino said

"Good luck on your test next week,your going to need it." Ino said.

"You two are the ones that neeed the luck." Naruto said.

**(THE NEXT WEEK)**

"It looks like we are going to have alot that are going to pass." Mizuki said.

"Yes it does Mizuki." Iruka said.

"What do you think about Naruto?Do you think that he will pass?" Mizuki said.

"We will just have to wait and see." Iruka said.

"This is it Naruto,the day you have been waiting for.The day to show those two brats(Ino and Sakura) what Naruto Uzumaki is made of." Naruto said..

Ino and Sakura walk over to Naruto and say.

"Look who came to the embarrassment of his life."Ino said

"Remember Naruto,don't cry when we pass and you don't." Sakura said.

"Class,its time for your test." Iruka said.

"To pass you are to make at least one clone of yourself." Mizuki said.

After forty five minutes of clone making it was finally Naruto;s turn.

"Naruto,make your clone." Iruka said.

Naruto got all his chakra and tried to make a clone but it wouldn't work.He tried and he tried but it wouldn't work.

"Naruto,I am sorry but you fail." Iruka said.

"What do you mean?Can't you give me another chance." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka said.

"Well,well Naruto,I told you so." Ino said.

"Shut up Ino,I am already embarrassed enough,you don't have to rub it in." Naruto said.

"Actually,I do because you said that you would pass and we would fail,but it was the other way around."Ino said.

"I don't have to take this,i'm going home." Naruto said.

Naruto was walking out of the room when Ino said.

"You are just jealous that we have oarents and you don't." Ino said.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?**" Naruto screamed.

"You heard her.She said that you are jealous that you don't have parents and we do." Sakura said

**"YOU TWO BETTER BE READY TO DIE.**" Naruto threatened.

"Yeah right,Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto gathered all his chakra and called for shadow clone jutsu.Iruka heard what was going on and ran over there to stop Naruto before he could hurt Naruto and Ino.

"I don't even want to know what happened here,just work things out." Iruka said.

**"I DON'T WANT TO WORK THINGS OUT WITH THOSE TWO SKANKY BITCHES.**" Naruto said.

Naruto ran out of the room and went outside where he met Mizuki.Mizuki told Naruto where the Sacred Scroll was that held secrets of the village sealed by the First Hokage.If it gets into the wrong hands the whole village could be in danger.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

"Face it Iruka,you and Naruto are exactly the same,no parents or familybut Naruto is an animal with that nine tailed fox spirit inside of him.You hate him because of it." Mizuki said.

"Yes,that is what an animal is,and Naruto certainly is one." Iruka said.

'So,that is what they think of me.If that's what they think then I am leaving the village and i'm taking the scroll with me.I'm out of here." Naruto thought as he ran from the scene, leaving the Leaf village for good.

**END OF CHAPTER Rate X Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Lights Out:Narutos Revenge Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,BUT SOMEDAY I WILL(EVIL LAUGH).

"I cant believe that this has happened.We lost the scroll. "Iruka said.

"Iruka,how did this happen? "The Third Hokage said.

"I don't know,Mizuki told Naruto that I didn't like him and then he told him where the scroll was,then Mizuki and I got in a big fight and Naruto took off with the scroll. "Iruka said in an angry voice.

"Well,what happened to Mizuki? "The Third Hokage asked.

"I don't know,he must have took off too.He must have gone to catch Naruto and steal the scroll. "Iruka said nervously.  
"Well,lets see what happens in the next few days and if we see nothing is going to happen we will send out the Anbu Black Opps to look for Mizuki.If we catch him,he is going to be put in jail. "The Third Hokage said.  
"But,lord Hokage,what will happen if we never see Naruto again,he has the scroll.What are we going to do if he goes to another village and gives the scroll to someone.Who knows what will happen if Naruto puts the scroll in the wrong hands,like Orochimaru. "Iruka said.

"Well,we just can't let that happen.We will just have to catch Naruto before that happens. "The Third Hokage said.  
(LATER WITH NARUTO)

"I am glad that I am out of there.They are all going to pay.I can use this scroll to take revenge on the village. "Naruto thought.

Naruto kept walking for a few hours and then he heard noises,it sounds like people talking.Naruto kept walking toward the noises.Naruto got closer and closer to the sound.He looked up and saw a big sign.It was a big note.Naruto soon figured out that it was the Sound Village.

"This is the sound village.Maybe I can sneak in and live here instead of the Leaf Village. "Naruto said.

(LATER)

"I am in.That was easy. "Naruto said.

Naruto turned around and saw a weird looking person.

"Naruto Uzumaki.What are you doing in this village? "The person said.

"Who are you? "Naruto said.

"My name is Orochimaru. "He said.

"What are you doing in this village,do you have a pass? "Orochimaru asked

"I left the Leaf Village. " Naruto said.

"What is that on your back? "Orochimaru asked.

"Oh,this is the sacred scroll of the Leaf Village. "Naruto said.

"Hmmph.What are you doing with it? "Orochimaru asked.

"I stole it because some people in the village wouldn't get off my back,but now that I have the scroll I can get revenge on them. "Naruto said angrily.

"Wait,if you train me,I will let you have the scroll. "Naruto offered.

"That sounds like a pretty good deal,give it to me boy. "Orochimaru demanded.

"Here you go. 'Naruto said handing the scroll over to Orochimaru.

(BACK AT THE LEAF VILLAGE)

"Okay,I want all of you to go to one village at a time,start with the closest.Search the entire village for Naruto,and when you find him make sure he has the scroll,go now. "The Third Hokage said.

(BACK AT THE SOUND VILLAGE)

"Orochimaru,when are you going to teach me anything,please,please,please,please,please? Naruto begged.

"Fine,fine,we will do it tomorrow. "Orochmaru said.

"(UP WITH MIZUKI)

"Oh,I can't wait to get my hands on that Naruto Uzumaki.I am going to kill him.After I kill him I am going to take the scroll from him.I just have to wait a little bit longer.I just hope that Naruto doesn't give the scroll to someone who is more powerful than me than I can't get the scroll from him.Another problem is that I don't know where he is hiding at.Where could he be? "Mizuki asked himself.

(BACK AT THE SOUND VILLAGE)

"Lord Orochimaru,you called me.Wait,you have a Leaf Village headband get out of here now or I will kill you. "The person said.

"Kabuto,calm down.This is Naruto Uzumaki.He snuck into the village. "Orochimaru said.

"Oh,Naruto Uzumaki. "Kabuto said.

"Naruto,this is my partner,Kabuto Yakushi.I tought Kabuto alot of things that I am going to teach you.Kabuto,I want you to look after Naruto and make sure that he gets treated right. "Orochimaru said.

"Yes,Lord Orochimaru. "Kabuto said.

"Now go Naruto,go and walk around the village and get used to it,Kabuto and I have to talk about some things. "Orochimaru said.

Naruto left the room and Kabuto and Orochimaru started talking.

"Orochimaru,what did you wish to speak to me about? "Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto,today is the greatest day ever in the Sound Village. " Orochimaru said with a sick grin on his face.

"Why? "Kabuto asked.

"Because,Naruto brought me the Sacred scroll of the Leaf Village with secrets sealed by The First Hokage. "Orochimaru said.

"Wait,then why would Naruto bring it to us? "Kabuto asked.

"He wants to be strong.So I promised him if he gave me the scroll then I would teach him everything I know. "Orochimaru said.

"Wait,now that we have the scroll the we can destroy the Leaf Village. "Kabuto said real excited.

"Exactly,that is what I am going to do. "Orochimaru said.

"But,when? Kabuto asked.

"Just a little bit longer Kabuto.Just a little bit longer. "Orochimaru said.

(WITH NARUTO)

"Wow,this place is weird.I have never seen anything like this place before in my life.Maybe I can finally be treated like i'm somebody,somebody important. "Naruto said.

(BACK AT THE LEAF VILLAGE)

"Lord Hokage,have you heard anything yet from the Anbu Black Opps?Did the catch Naruto,or did the catch Mizuki. "Iruka said.

"I haven't heard anything. "The Third Hokage said.

"I am sure they will catch them. "Iruka said. 


End file.
